


A Long Prayed for Reunion

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the possible chapter 11 reunion of my female trooper, K'agan and Aric Jorgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After finishing Chapter 10 and having Aric’s picture pop up for Chapter 11, all I’ve been thinking about is K’agan and Aric’s reunion. After talking to JediSerenity82 about it, the plot bunnies were quickly proliferating! LOL! This one took root and I’ve got to write it! It will focus less on the in-game reunion and more on the “after.” This will be lemony goodness and is definitely NSFW!

Aric’s POV

I’d never given up. 

I’d faltered, stumbled, worried, and sometimes grieved but I never gave up. Not in five years…ever. I refused to believe my mate was dead and gone from this world. I couldn’t believe it. We were connected and I would have felt it in my soul if she was gone. I’d felt the light of her soul grow dim and flicker but it never gave in and went out. If she could hang on then so could I. No matter what anyone told me, I knew she was out there, waiting for me to rescue her from whatever trouble she found herself in. 

And after searching for her for five years, hoping and praying to find her, she walks in and saves me….again.

We were pinned down by Zakulan star troopers. The fire fight was hot and heavy when I heard it. The sweet sound of a particular assault cannon, K’agan’s Wraith. I had to be dreaming. I shook my head, trying to shake the sound from my head but there it was again.

“Keep down!”

No, no, no! Now I’m hearing her voice when I’m awake, not just in my dreams! It felt like maybe I was going crazy but my heart jumped in my chest at the sound, at the hope that it’s missing other half may be close by.  
The hum of a Wraith cannon filled the air as the star troopers began to fall, one by one until none were left. Silence fell heavy over the battle field and the smell ozone filled the air from the destroyed droids.

“All clear,” someone shouted.

Another voice asked, “Everyone ok?”

The sweet sound of her voice washed over my parched soul, like water to dying man. I tried to drink it all in, soothing an ache deep down inside, but at the same time preparing myself for the moment when I woke up and she’s not there. The emptiness that came after…someday it would break me.

“Where’s Havoc squad?” 

Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the dirt berm behind me, the one screening from the caller’s sight, frozen in place, caught between duty and my dreams. I needed to stand and answer up to whoever was really asking for Havoc squad but I couldn’t move. My heart was caught up in the prayer that as impossible as it may seem that it was really was K’agan calling for us…for me.  
“  
Damn it,” I growled under my breath. I tried to force down my rising hopes, prepare myself for the worst. Prepare for the pain that always, always came next, when I realized my wife was still somewhere out there in this universe, out of reach. But not dead…not dead, I’d never believe that.

This time there was a note of urgency and an undercurrent of worry in the voice. “Havoc…report!”  
My body acted automatically to the order in the command, standing up but I kept my back turned to the unknown person. As long as I didn’t see her or him, I could cling to the idea that it was my wife looking for me, my K’agan.

“Aric?!”

Wow, I had to be hallucinating. That sounded just like her! And so, so close. Maybe this time it would break me. This time the disappointment would be too much for me to handle. At the same time, I tried again to tramp down on my rising hopes. 

“Aric,” the voice whispered. “Turn around.”  
Taking a deep breath, I stood up and straightened my shoulders, bracing myself for the impact of sorrow I was sure was coming. I turned around to face the owner of the voice but kept my eyes closed, giving me a few more seconds for my dreams to live on. 

“Aric,” she softly said again, gently touching my face with a gloved hand. 

I instinctively turned into the touch that felt so, so much like K’agan. She even smelled like my mate. If I kept my eyes closed I could keep pretending, keep from feeling the pain that would come with knowing this wasn’t my wife. I shook my head no.

“Please babe,” she pleaded with me, tears in her voice as she caressed my cheek, “You need to truly see me and I want to see your gorgeous green eyes.” 

Taking one last moment to steady myself, I opened my eyes and looked down into two familiar blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Not possible! I closed them again to shut out the illusion that felt so real.

“It’s me,” the voice tried to reassure me. “I’m here love.” She rested her forehead against my armored chest. “Please believe me.”

Opening my eyes again, I looked down at the head resting against my chest. A head covered in gray braids, K’agan’s braids!! Raising my arms, I gently took her head in my hands and tipped it back so I could look at her face…K’agan’s face! K’agan’s eyes!! Maker, be praised!! 

My joy tinged relief nearly drove me to my knees. After five long years, she was here, with me, in my arms where she belonged. I wasn’t sure I could believe it. With my thumbs I gently wiped away the tears streaking down her face. “You’re alive,” I whispered.

In all those long years I’d never, ever believed it, refused to believe the holo Republic Command sent me but seeing her with my own two eyes was a whole different matter.

“Yeah.”

"You’re here,” I said softly, resting my forehead against hers, tears starting down my cheeks.

"Yeah.” K’agan said on a sigh.

"I’m not dreaming this?” I couldn’t help but ask her.

“No,” she smiled sadly, “Not this time.”

“Thank the stars,” I whispered against her lips as I kissed her gently for the first time in five horribly long years. 

What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned more passionate as K’agan wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed herself against me, from chest to hips. She parted her lips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, caressing hers gently. I was savoring every moment of this long prayed for reunion, not wanting it end…not sure yet if I really believed it was finally happening. 

The need for air finally drove us to break the kiss but I wasn’t ready for her to move away and pulled her tightly against me, as she again rested her head on my chest.

“Wish I could hear your heart be,” she said, eyes closed, “Need to hear it.”

“Later,” I answered, kissing the top of her head.

Not caring about the battlefield around us and the break in military protocol, we clung to each other, each drawing comfort from the other. Anyone that saw us could be damned for all I cared. I had K’agan back in my arms and absolutely nothing else mattered.

“You found him.”

I kissed the top of my wife’s braids one more time before I looked up at the human approaching us. She tried to turn and look at him but I held her tight against my chest, now allowing her to turn.

“Theron,” I greeted him.

“Like what we picked up on Zakul?” he asked me, slipping his blaster back into the holster on his hip. “Or I guess I should say what Lana picked up.”

There were moments in the past I wanted to kill the SIS agent, when he would flirt with my wife in front of me, for example. She’d never encouraged him or returned it but it still pissed me off when he’d done it. Now though, with K’agan in my arms, I would be forever grateful to him if he had anything to do with these turn of events. 

“Don’t be so humble Theron,” K’agan added, though she didn’t move, “He may not have been on the rescue party but the intelligence he helped gather was instrumental in my release.”

Keeping my left arm wrapped around my wife, I offered my right gloved hand to Shan. He took it and we shook. “Thanks,” I said, looking him in the eyes and letting him see some of my emotions.

“You’re welcome,” he said, with a smile.

Turning slightly, K’agan laid her hand on our joined ones. “You have my thanks too,” she told Theron, “For finding him for me and getting us here in time.”

This time the always composed man faltered for a second before answering, “You’re welcome.”

“Major!” a feminine voice said, before a blond streak pulled my wife out of my arms and into a fierce hug. “I was not sure we would ever see you again.”

“Hey Elara,” K’agan laughed, hugging the other woman back.

“You are alive!” the medic said, taking a step back and surveying her, as if looking for injuries.

“And in one piece,” K’agan answered the unasked question.

“Thank the stars,” Elara said, smiling.

With a smile on my face for the first time in years, I asked Elara, “Report?”

Straightening, she said, “No deaths and only minor injuries. The men should be ready to move out shortly.”  
“Good,” I said, nodding. “I’ll be with you in five.”

“Yes sir,” she said, turning back to K’agan, “It’s good to see you again sir! We’ll get together later, someplace…safer…and cleaner,” and she hurried away to ready their troops.

“What’s next for Havoc?” K’agan asked me, but she didn’t look at me. 

“What do you mean?” I said, puzzled. 

Sighing, she asked, “Where are your orders sending you?”

“Wherever you say,” I told her, “Havoc has always been and will always be your squad K’agan. We never gave up looking for you.”

“Aric,” she started but unable to say more as tears streaking down her cheeks again. I pulled her close to me again, unwilling to let her go yet.

“K’agan,” Theron said. 

Frack! I forgot we still had an observer.

“I can make sure the troops make it back to Odessen,” the agent said. Without looking, I could hear the grin in his voice. “The Thunderclap is just over that way,” he pointed with a thumb behind him. “Figure you two could use some…alone time,” he laughed. 

“The Thunderclap?” I asked amazed. I thought she’d been reassigned and destroyed.

“Yup,” Theron said, “Found her in mothballs.” 

Not wasting a moment, K’agan grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction that Theron had indicated. “Thanks again Theron.”

“No problem,” he replied.

“I need to,” I started as we hurried around the dead star trooper droids, “Elara will need…”

“I’ll let her know,” Theron said, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Pulling my hand from my wife’s hold, I started to turn around. 

Huffing, K’agan grabbed my hand and flipped off the SIS agent, as she continued toward the star ship. “Don’t worry about him.”

At that moment, the Thunderclap came into view. She was right, I had bigger things on my mind….I was home…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is for mature audiences only. Lemony goodness, smut, ahead!

Aric’s POV

Still in shock, I let K’agan pull me aboard our old ship, the Thunderchap. Needing the physical contact as much as I did, she didn’t let go of my hand until we were in the cockpit. Sliding into the pilot seat she pointed to the seat next to her. “Co-pilot for me?”

“Of course,” I said, sliding into the chair. We easily fell back into old routines, as my fingers quickly started working the controls, doing all the necessary pre-flights checks.  
Clicking on the holo and typing in a code, K’agan called, “Theron? Come in.”

“Go ahead Commander,” the SIS agent said, as he flickered into view.

“Just checking in before we left the planet,” she replied.

“You’re good to go,” Theron said, “Everyone is loaded up on the ships and we’re just finishing up a few final tasks before we leave.” Theron said. 

“And the rest of Havoc squad?”

“Settling in nicely,” the agent answered, “We found them bunks on board and Elara is assisting with the few wounded in med bay.”

“Lana will,” K’agan started but he interrupted her.

“Go Commander!” Theron ordered, “Have fun getting reacquainted with your mate. I’ll deal with Lana.”

Finally smiling, K’agan said, “Thanks again Theron. I never would’ve found him without your help.”

“No problem, now go,” Theron said, with a shooing gesture, “And take all the time you need getting back to base.”

With a nod, my wife keyed off the holo-communicator, “Ready?” she asked.

“I’ve been ready for this.”

K’agan’s hands flew across the board and soon enough the ship was airborne and headed for space. As soon as we cleared the atmosphere, she keyed in a course, pushed the lever and we jumped into hyperspace.

“Where are we headed?” I asked her, curious.

“Away,” she said, waving off the question, “Where doesn’t matter right now. Nothing matters but us.” Leaning across the center computer console, she kissed me. It started out innocently but quickly escalated, leaving us panting for air when we broke apart. “Need you.”

“Shouldn’t we talk first.” I couldn’t believe I said that. My body was screaming in protest at my words. I was already hard and ready for her. 

Pressing her lips against mine, as she ran a hand across my bald head and down my neck, she deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth. Reaching out, I gently grabbed the back of her neck and tried to pull her closer but the console got in the way, keeping us apart. I growled in frustration.

I could feel her chuckling as K’agan swiped her tongue against mine one more time, before breaking the kiss and standing up. She dragged her hand along my shoulders, as she walked around the back of the chairs, standing between me and the forward console. Looking up into her eyes, I could see the hunger in my soul reflected there. We needed to assuage some of that pent up desire before either of us could think clearly.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her down into my lap and she straddled my legs. I could feel the weight of her armor clad center pressed against my aching length. Without conscious thought, I pushed against that weight, needing more and making K’agan groan in need.

“Aric,” she nearly whined my name, grinding against me.

“K’agan,” I returned, running my hands up her sides, “Gods! I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” she said. Taking my face in both hands, my wife greedily started kissing me, my hands resting on her breasts. 

It was far from satisfying with armor between my hands and her nipples, so while K’agan continued to kiss me, I reached down blindly for the fastenings, that I was intimately familiar with, on her chest armor and quickly released them. Removing it, I tossed it to the floor. Pulling off the woven shirt she wore under her armor, it joined the other piece on the floor. 

My eyes were immediately drawn to the light saber scar marring her left lower chest, right under her breast. Fingering the raw, jagged edges, my concern spiked, “What the hell?” I said, as I ran my hands up her back, finding the matching scar on that side. Someone had run her through! 

“Arcann?” I growled. My instinctive need to protect my mate was going into over drive. I’d kill the bastard with my bare hands.

“Yes,” she admitted, resting her forehead against mine, trying to ground me.

“I’ll kill him,” I said, touching the edges of the scar with the tips of my fingers. “How, when?” I asked.

“On Asylum but can we discuss this later,” she said, grinding against me again, “I’m alive and here. There are much better ways I want to spend my first hours with my husband,” kissing me and nipping my lower lip.

“We have a lot to talk about later,” I mumbled, unable to hold on to my anger in the face of our ignited passions.

She stopped for a moment, eyes full of concern, as she asked, “The twins?”

“Fine, with your parents,” I immediately reassure, “They’re safe.”

She blew out a relieved sigh, “Thank the gods.” Her hands started unfastening my armor, “Everything else can wait, I need you,” and tossed it with hers on the floor. Yanking on my shirt, she pulled it over my head and it joined the mess. She sighed in contentment as her hands glided along my fur clad chest. “Need to feel you.”

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands rubbing against me, nearly purring with contentment. After a few moments, her hands stopped and left my chest. I cracked an eye open, watching K’agan grab the bottom of her grey sports bra and pull it off over her head. Leaning forward, she pressed herself against me, from shoulder to our hips and started gently nipping at my neck, up and down, the bites gradually becoming more passionate, harder. By the time she reached my pulse point, I’d wrapped my arms around her waist as I thrust up into her body. Biting down she marked me. “Fuck,”I groaned. 

“Please,” my wife whined needily, rolling her hips.

Not wasting a moment, I picked her up and stood her on her feet, before I stood. Leaning down, I pressed my lips against hers again, our passions quickly escalating before we broke apart again. “Come on,” I said, grabbing her hand. I started towards our cabin.

We left a trail of armor pieces in our wake as we made our way to the other room. After being apart for so long, we were wandering hands touching, unfastening armor, and needing contact with whatever skin we could reach. At one point we stopped and I pressed K’agan against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and lining up her center, with my hard length. 

“Aric please,” she said, rubbing her hands across my head.

With our armor removed, almost naked, I could smell just how much K’agan wanted me, how ready she was. Slipping a finger inside her, I found she was already slick and ready for me. I slowly worked it in and out. Arching her back and moaning lustily, my wife started riding my finger. A second and then a third quickly joined the first. I knew she was getting incredibly close when I stopped, pulling my fingers out of her wet folds, leaving her bereft.

“No,” she whined, “so close,” bucking her hips against me.

“I know,” I said, kissing down her neck from her ear. Tipping her head back, K’agan exposed the vulnerable flesh to me, showing her trust of me. Licking down, I found the soft spot between her shoulder and neck, and bit down, leaving a large bruise in my wake, claiming her again. She bucked and I lathed the damaged flesh with my tongue. 

“Inside” she said, rolling her hips, “Now!”

“Fuck,” I growled. Not against the wall for the first time in five years.

Turning, I carried her to our room and tossed her on the bed. Reaching down I pulled off her panties and tossed them behind me, making K’agan laugh. She quit laughing and sucked in a breath, when I pushed off my boxer briefs and she saw my cock standing proud, long and ready for her. Following her down on to the bed, I settled between her legs, my hard length lined up with her wet womanhood.

In one slow steady movement, giving us each time to adjust to the feelings and emotions swirling in us and around us, I hilted myself inside her heat. I was so overwhelmed with love for this woman, so grateful to have her back, I struggled to breath. Taking a moment, I rested my forehead against hers.

“I’m home,” I whispered, nipping her bottom lip.

My belief that K’agan was alive and out there in the galaxy, waiting for me, never wavered. I knew she wasn’t dead but sometimes the situation itself seemed utterly hopeless. The Republic was fast losing the war against the Eternal Empire and if she was being held by Arccann, then rescuing her was next to impossible. There were times I wasn’t sure if I’d ever hold her in my arms again, let alone be with her like this. 

“Yes,” K’agan moaned, grasping my butt with both hands, “Now move!” urging me into action, “Please!”

After so long apart, I wasn’t sure how long I’d be able to last, so I tried to set a slow place. I slowly pulled out and back in again, over and over. As she met me stroke for stroke, pushing into each of my thrusts, our pace became faster and more frantic. Our need for a release was almost overwhelming. K’agan was quickly coming apart underneath me. Her arms and legs were wrapped around me, pulling me as closely to her as possible, almost as if she were trying to make our two bodies one.

When I felt her body stiffen underneath me, and she tried to pull even closer, I knew she was close. “Let go baby,” I whispered.

That was all it took.

“Aric!” she screamed, as I felt her hot core clamp down hard on my cock and she flew apart, coming hard, back arched against the bed.

Watching her beautiful body orgasm was all it took for me. Two more hard strokes and I joined in her in ecstasy. 

“K’agan!” I moaned as my body jerked, and I came deeply inside her body, filling her with my essence. 

She was smiling, a contented look on her face, when I slowly came down from my high. I rolled off of her but wrapped an arm around her and pulled her so she was laying head rested on my chest, just under my chin and her body draped over mine. 

“I love you,” K’agan said softly against my chest.

“I love you too,” I said, kissing the top of her head, “And I missed you beyond belief.”

“Me too,” she replied, starting to drift off into slumber.

“Sleep a little, we can talk later,” I said rubbing her back.

“And other things,” she mumbled.

“Definitely other things,” I laughed. 

Rubbing her back, I watched her slowly fall asleep, totally relaxed and defenseless. She was finally back where she belonged. We were together again. And I was home.   
‘Gods how I love this woman!’ was my final thought, as I joined her in sleep.

TBC- Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back! With the release of Chapter 11, I guess this story is now AU. Oh well! It doesn’t matter, I’m just having fun writing this. I finished the new chapter and it inspired me to start on this. You will see some in-game dialogue blended into my version. It’s a angsty, fluffy, smutty roller coaster ride but hopefully you’ll enjoy it!

Chapter 3

Aric’s POV

The nightmares were always bad but it was the pleasant dreams of K’agan that would eventually break me, body and soul…

After dreaming of her, in those hazy moments of time, in between sleep and waking, I could still smell K’agan’s scent, feel her body lying sprawled across my chest and hear her lightly snoring. Each time, my heart would soar with the hope that my mate had found a way home to me. In these few stolen moments, I relished the feeling of her pressed against me and the smell of our lovemaking floating in the air. If I held off waking long enough, I could feel her move, her leg rubbing against mine and I could see her beautiful blues eyes sleepily looking up at me. In those few stolen moments, I’d find happiness again but they never lasted.

Reality would crash in when my hand would sleepily drift to her side of the bed, searching for her, only to find ice cold sheets. I’d be jerked awake with the realization that I was still alone…that she hadn’t returned. My heart would shatter each time and I was left trying to put the pieces back together anew. Deep in my heart, I knew someday the pieces would be too small, to fragmented and I wouldn’t be able to piece myself together.

As I slowly drifted towards wakefulness, I knew it was time to face the harsh reality of day time. I’d enjoyed my dreams but it was my time to pay the price for my happiness. I tried to prepare myself for the heart ache to come but knew anything I did would fail miserably. Finally with a sigh, I tried to move my arm….and failed, a weight pressing it down against the bed. What the hell? 

My mind quickly discounted the only real possibility, the twins. I had been on a mission and they were parsecs away, with their grandparents, safely tucked away from the harsh realities of the galaxies at war. The family doing all they could to protect their youngest members. 

That raised the question, if not the twins, then who? With my eyes still closed, I listened carefully to my surroundings, looking for a clue. I could hear the hum of a ship’s engine, so I wasn’t planet side any more. Listening closer, I heard a soft snoring. I felt my heart hammer in my chest, when I realized it sounded similar to the noises my wife used to make. I tried to stop the hope rising in my chest. I’d been through this to many times…it would crush me if she wasn’t really here.

Searching for more clues, I scented the air carefully, trying to find another clue. I was shocked to smell, a mixture of sex and a perfume drifting on the air. There was no way in the known universe, I’d bed someone other than my wife, no matter how drunk I got. The term “life mate” meant something to the Cathar. We mated for life and that was something I took seriously. There would never be anyone else in this life for me but K’agan and if she was truly gone from this world, I’d wait to see her in the next one. 

If there could be no one else did that mean…could this possibly be…was this K’agan? Was last night real and not just a dream? My breath caught in my throat. Was it possible? Were all my longed for hopes and dreams finally coming true? 

Taking a few long moments, I tried to prepare myself and rein in my rampaging emotions. If I didn’t regain control, I ran the risk of it breaking me when I opened my eyes and K’agan wasn’t there…again.

I offered up one last silent prayer as I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at the weight lying across my chest. The first thing I saw was a head…covered in grey braids! I sucked in a startled breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. Was K’agan here? Was this real? Needing more reassurance that I wasn’t just imaging it, I leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of the head lying on me. It was nearly my undoing when I felt her braids pressed against my lips. 

With my free hand, I ran my fingertips down my bed mate’s sides, across curves and dips I was intimately familiar with. My fingers caressed her hip, as I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head again.

“Morning Aric,” she whispered, sleepily…unbelievably.

“K’agan,” my voice broke on the last syllable. “It’s really you?”

“It’s me, your wife,” she said, stroking my chest gently, “I’m here.”

“For five years, they’ve told me I was a widower,” I said, my voice breaking, “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh Aric,” she cried, pulling herself more tightly against me, “I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” I still couldn’t believe she was truly here with me. “I refused to believe you were dead.”

“I missed you too,” she admitted, as she ran her hand across my chest, fingers tracing the new scars she found. “I asked about you but the only thing Lana would tell me was that, Havoc had ‘gone dark.’” A growl rumbled from my chest at the mention of the Sith woman. I’d never trusted her. “It was Theron that found you and got us to that battlefield in time.”

“I owe him,” I admitted. I hated being indebted to an SIS agent, any SIS agent.

“We do,” she agreed.

Lying quietly, I reveled in the feeling of having my mate close. I still couldn’t believe she was here and alive. It was everything I’d dreamed of but had begun to lose of ever happening. Finally I asked, “What happened?”

“Where should I start?”

“At the beginning?” 

I felt her frown against my chest but she didn’t move from her spot, lying sprawled across me. Absentmindedly running a finger along a scar near my shoulder, she started, “Marr and I knew the ship was lost, that we were going down. We didn’t have many choices and decided to take down as many of them with us as possible.”

“You rammed the ship?” When I close my eyes, I could still see the red hot fires that consumed the Imperial ship. All I can do is watch over and over again as it takes my heart and soul down with it. 

“Yes,” she softly answered, as she traced my collarbone with her fingers.

“Damn,” I whispered, dragging my free hand down my face and massaging my eyes. At the time we had wondered why there had been so few escape pods ejected from the huge ship. Now it made sense. We had pulled pods out of the debris field, our hopes of finding K’agan dwindling with each one we opened, until eventually Command ordered us to break off the search for survivors. 

“Never thought we’d survive it,” she continued, still absentmindedly running a finger along the bone, distracting herself. 

My heart stopped in my chest at her admission. 

“I’m sorry Aric,” she apologized, sensing my distress. “My last thoughts were of you and the twins.”

I didn’t know what to say. Instead I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer to mine, seeking comfort in the knowledge that she was alive and here with me now. 

She continued, “I was shocked to wake up in a cell across from Darth Marr. I had no idea how much time had passed but our injuries had healed.” She seemed lost in her story, as she continued, “We were taken in front of the Emperor and Arcann. A fight ensued when Marr refused to kneel in front of the Emperor ever again and they killed him.” Looking up at me, “Arcann used the opportunity to attack his father. He was losing but gave me my weapon back and told me to kill Valkarion. When I did, he turned on me, had the guards subdue me and froze me in carbonite until the Alliance freed me.”

“So, I’ve been the only one losing sleep,” I growled, remembering the five long, painful years without my wife. I’d make sure Arcann paid for that.

“There were dreams,” she admitted, laying her head back down on my chest. “I saw you die,” she sucked in a painful gasp of air and I felt her tears drip on to my chest. “I saw everyone die.”

Kissing the top of her head, I gently rubbed her back and consoled her, “Now you know; they were only dreams.”

“Thank the gods,” she whispered, “I can’t lose you Aric.”

As I comforted her, my hand felt the rough edges of a scar on K’agan’s back and I remembered the one I saw on her chest earlier. What the hell happened? Had she been run through? 

Feeling my touch, K’agan started to explain, “Arcann caught up with us on Asylum. We were trying to flee but he locked the network, including the docking clamps. We couldn’t leave.”

“Damn,” I cursed. That was the second time failing docking clamps put her life at risk.

“While our crew protected the Gravestone, I led a small group to release the clamps,” her hand stilled on my chest, “It was a trap, Arcann was waiting for us…for me.” 

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath but didn’t interrupt her, “It seemed like I had the upper hand, even had him on the defensive for a time, she continued. “But,” she sighed after a moment.

“But,” I prompted, when she didn’t continue.

Shaking her head, she added softly, “He got the upper hand, pulled me towards him with the force and ignited his lightsaber, impaling me on it.” Seeking some comfort, K’agan rubbed her face into my chest fur, before she went on, “I can still feel the burn as it entered my body, think I’ll always feel it.”

The thought of my mate impaled on a lightsaber made my heart stop in my chest. It should have killed her. By all rights, she shouldn’t be here with me now.”K’agan,” I started but she stopped me.

“As I hung there he taunted me,” she said, tears wetting my chest again, “He told me that,” her voice failing for a few seconds, “He was going to hunt you down and kill you,” this time he voice broke on a sob, “Our friends and family,” another sob racking her body, “And our twins. He threated our babies.”

“Fucker!” I growled. I silently vowed I’d kill the bastard, rip my apart with my claws. No one threatens my family!

Reigning in my temper, I wrapped both arms around her, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “The twins are hidden…safe and I’m here with you, alive,” rubbing her back, “And you escaped, you’re here with me.”

“Thanks to Koth,” she explained, “He dropped a large container on the bastard, knocked him off the platform.” Running circles on my chest, she continued, “He got me on my feet and helped me back to the Gravestone, saved my life. I don’t think I’d have made it back without him.”

“You’ll have to introduce me,” I told her, “I owe him everything.”

“I will,” she agreed, her fingers touching a new scar on my chest. Changing the subject, she asked, “How did this happen?”

“My shields gave out and I didn’t get out of the way of a star trooper’s blaster bolt fast enough. Fourex took him down,” I explained, “Luckily it wasn’t serious; the worst part was the scar.”

K’agan nodded as she sat up and straddled my waist, her eyes and hands searching for injuries and new marks. She ran her hands down my chest, and across my abdominal muscles, coming to rest on my old scars from my injuries on the Gauntlet. My chest and arm were marred from the injuries I’d received that day but my left side and back were worse by far. By rights I should’ve died on that station, without my squad mates, I would have. I knew the memories of that mission still haunted my mate’s dreams. Tears formed in her eyes, as they assaulted her again. 

“I’m alive,” I whispered, gently touching her leg and trying to break her reverie.

“I almost lost you that day,” she whispered.

“But you didn’t.”

“Thank the Maker,” she said softly, fingers tracing the marks down. 

Pushing the blankets out of the way, she slide down my body and continued her survey and inventorying of my injuries.

“And this?” she asked, touching a long scar that marked my right thigh. It started at the top, inside of my leg, near my groin and ran across the muscle, stopping a few inches above the outside of my knee.

The cut hadn’t been very deep, luckily, but it had very nearly killed me. Less than an inch longer and it would have sliced open my femoral artery. I’d have bled out in mere minutes on the battlefield.

“A Knight’s blade,” I said, not really wanting to explain further.

Raising an eyebrow, K’agan said, “And?” looking at me, eyes demanding an explanation.

“I can’t,” I stuttered, shaking my head and turning my head away from her. I closed my eyes and sighed. “It wasn’t one my better moments.”

“Aric?” she asked, concern evident in her voice. I felt her hand on my jaw, as she turned my head back towards her, but I kept my eyes closed. “Look at me.” Shaking my head, she added, “Please babe.” After a few moments, I relented and opened my eyes and met her gaze. It was full of worry for me. “Tell me,’ she said

Taking a steadying breath, I explained, “I was slipping into a deep depression after receiving the notice that Command had changed your status from MIA to KIA. Bastards didn’t even tell me in person that they believed my wife was dead, sent me a damned holo message.” (References my story Paint it Black)

“I,” she started but I stopped her.

“The battles kept coming and I was worn out and just couldn’t take it anymore. I missed you so much,” I continued, “Didn’t want to be in this world without you. I wasn’t suicidal but I just didn’t care anymore.” I stopped for a moment, trying to reign in my emotions, before continuing, “I didn’t have anything left to fight for. A knight got inside my guard and sliced my leg open.” Tears started down K’agan’s cheeks, as I went on, “When I went down, my only thought was it was over and I’d be with you soon.”

"Oh Aric!"

“Elara patched up my leg and dragged me off the battlefield, got me some help,” I said. “I was still a mess for a long time,” and I didn’t mean my leg. Shaking my head, I went on, “I couldn’t let go they said, almost earned me a psych discharge. As much as I tried not too, as the years went by I started to believe them.”

Leaning down, K’agan rested her forehead against mine, “If there was anyway…any way,” she empathized, “I would never have left your side…ever.”

“I know.”

“I love you Aric,” she said, voice full of pain for my suffering.

“I love you too.”

We stayed that way for a while, each taking comfort in the other’s long lost presence. As my emotions settled, I became aware of K’agan’s heat pressed against my cock, her legs straddling me. I grew hard and pressed against her center, at the reminder of her closeness. K’agan whimpered and rolled her hips, lining my tip up with her slit. As she sat up and kissed me, softly licking my lips and seeking entry into my mouth. Just as I parted my lips allowing her entrance, I felt K’agan sit back, taking my aching length inside her and inhaled sharply into the kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, K’agan peppered small kisses across my jaw and down my neck, as she slowly began to rock her hips, taking me into her heat as deeply as possible. When she reached my pulse point, my mate sucked in some skin and bit down, giving me another mark that matched the one on the opposite side of my neck. Lathing the injury with her tongue, she soothed it, before drawing in more skin and nipping me again, enlarging her handiwork.

“K’agan,” I hissed and bucked my hips against her.

She smiled, sitting up and resting her hands against my shoulders, as she began to ride my cock, rolling her hips, taking me in and out.

“Gods Aric,” she moaned, tilting her head back, closing her eyes, and biting her lower lip.

“So beautiful,” I said. Reaching up, I took one breast in each hand. They fit perfectly in my palms, as if they were made to fit. She sucked a breath in between her teeth, as I played with her nipples, making them harden and pebble under my touch. I felt her pace become more frenzied with the attention. She was steadily growing closer to the edge, her release so tantalizingly close. My body reacted unconsciously to hers and began to meet her stroke for stroke, pushing each of us further and faster. Wanting to watch her gorgeously expressive face as she came, I reached between us and pressed a finger against her clit. A few swipes of my fingers and she flew off the edge, clamping down hard on my cock, as the tremors of her release rocked us both.

Our hot, sweaty bodies still rocked against each other. “Need,” I panted, wrapping my hands around her waist, “Fuck,” I growled, “Need you.” With each upwards stroke, I pushed her down hard on my length. She adjusted herself and took me deeper into her warmth, as I pounded into her, my strokes growing erratic.

Reaching down with one hand, K’agan tweaked my nipple. The extra stimulation was all it took and as my orgasm slammed into me. .

“K’agan!” I roared, as I came deeply inside her, my heat spreading inside her welcoming embrace.

“I,” she whimpered, “Again,” as she pushed back against my thrusting. I felt her fly apart again with a last cry. 

We rode out the waves of our passion together, reveling in finally being together again, where we belonged. Finally exhausted, K’agan fell against my chest with my length still deep inside her. I couldn’t help the feeling of rightness that filled my chest, the feeling of her around me and on me, overwhelmed me. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered into her ear, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” she returned without moving.

I smiled and pulled the covers up and over us, leaving her sprawled out on top me. It just felt so right, like home…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, this was much, much longer than I expected. The smut will be in the next chapter.  Feed my muse…review please!


End file.
